A Matter of Trust
by Glimmer aka Mandy
Summary: Eric takes Calleigh out for a burger and beers. . .and some real honest conversation. Shippers may see EC. Non shippers may not see anything at all. . .


Calleigh sighed and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She'd been staring at fragments of a car window recovered from a scene for nearly six hours. Something didn't fit. All the pieces were here, but none of them added up.

Eric stood outside the lab, silently watched Calleigh. She'd been working hard on this case. He'd seen her passionate before, but this was different. He felt something tighten in his chest. This case was different and yet he didn't feel the need to work himself into a stupor over it.

"Hey." He walked in, Calleigh smiled when she saw him.

"Hey." Eric nodded.

"How's the analysis coming?" Eric stood very close to her, leaning into the table looking at her notes. She could smell his strong cologne, it was musky, manly, just like him.

A tremor of awareness halted her for a moment. "Uh. . .it's," She mentally shook herself. "I have hit road block. None of these fragments seem to have anything too unique about them. All I can tell is that they are from a rear window of a newer vehicle." Calleigh threw up her hands in capitulation.

Eric smiled, looking at her notes and then back at her. Man she was so beautiful, her wide doe eyes searched his. He licked his lips. She looked so vulnerable, but he knew otherwise. He suddenly remembered a case where he had stepped in to an argument between Calleigh and a suspect. She has accused him of undermining her authority.

Later they had reconciled, but he knew from then on Calleigh may look vulnerable, but she was used to taking care of herself. A thought struck him. _She didn't trust men. Any man._ Who could blame her? He knew her father was a drunk and the way Hagen and Elliot treated her . . . Eric shook his head.

"Why don't I get you out of here. Sushi? Come on I'll treat." Eric smiled and bit his lip in what he knew was his cute puppy expression. He just hoped Calleigh couldn't resist his charm.

She smiled and looked away, blushing a little. There was a long pause before she looked up at him, her eyes like steel. "Sushi?"

"Or. . .or . . ." Eric stuttered, suddenly not so confidant.

"Or . . . the burger place on fifth street?" Calleigh smiled, happy she unnerved him. His Delko charm was a little too much for her at times. She knew that he was only offering to go out as a friend. He wouldn't be interested in someone like her.

Eric grinned and shook his head, "You almost had me there. You got that eerie intense look." He chuckled. His eyes sparkling matching the mischief in hers, "Yeah. Burgers sound . . . perfect."

* * *

"I can't believe you said that! " Calleigh laughed as Eric relayed a conversation with Alexx he'd had a while back. "I can just imagine the look she gave you."

"Well. I think that most people by now know I'm no innocent, but I don't watch pornos." Eric blushed as he popped a French fry into his mouth. Now why did he tell her that? He didn't talk about his sex life, ever. Not to anyone.

Calleigh didn't say anything for a long time. She just stared at him, her eyes searching. She held her beer mug up to her mouth. How did she say what she really wanted to? Say what she knew would be a surprise to him.

She took a slow steadying breath as she put her mug on the table, "No, Eric. I don't think anyone knows you. The real you. You are very closed. You use humor and that "Delko Charm" to distract everyone from getting to know you."

Eric's mouth dropped open. No one had ever guessed. This sweet, unassuming southern gal was getting too close for comfort. He shook himself mentally and shifted in his chair. He'd worked with her for years, had he slipped?

Calleigh reached across the table and laid her hand on his forearm. "It's Ok. I don't think anyone else notices. I'm. . .a little more observant than most." Her fingers felt the strong muscles under his sweater and a tremor coursed through her. She pulled back, suddenly interested in the parsley on her plate.

Eric nodded, not saying anything at first. He tilted back his head and guzzled the last of his beer. Slowly, deliberately he rolled the empty bottled between his fingers. Normally, he would have come back at her with some smart-assed comment fueled with righteous anger, yet this time, it was just the two of them. He didn't have anything to prove, this was Calleigh.

He took a deep breath, "Yes. Calleigh Duquesne, you are definitely more observant than most." Eric smirked looking away, "Truthfully, I've always been a little jealous."

Calleigh's eyebrows perked up, now it was her turn to be surprised, "Jealous of what?"

"The way H. depends on you. When there is an internal problem or he needs another pair of eyes, he seeks you out." Eric stopped for a breath, "Is there. . .I mean is there anything going on with you and. . .him?"

Calleigh demurely bowed her head for the longest time, Eric felt the heat in his cheeks rising. "I didn't mean. . .I mean. . .uh. . ." Calleigh looked up, her eyes glittering and Eric realized she was laughing at him.

"No. There isn't anything going on between Lt. Caine and me. He's like the father, my father can be . . . when he's sober." Calleigh played idly with her earring looking at Eric, "Not that I'd say no if he asked."

Eric couldn't have been more shocked, "You're kidding?"

Calleigh smiled knowingly, "Am I?"

He looked at her in disbelief unsure if she was teasing him or not. The world froze for a few moments. Looking at her, he felt his cool exterior melt a little. He didn't have to pretend with her. It was . . . unsettling. He'd never felt this intimate with anyone, even the woman he'd been _intimate_ with.

"Can I ask you something?" He paused, "You don't have to answer. . ." Eric looked at her, his eyes intent. What was it about her that caused him to come unglued? He'd only had one beer!

Calleigh just nodded, her curiosity piqued. She watched his eyes, they weren't looking at her, he was looking at the floor.

"Are you ever not in control?" Eric looked up, searching her features. "You're always so composed and strong."

Calleigh sighed, "I have to be. No one else will for me." She stopped and shook her head, realizing she said too much, "I'm sorry. I. . .I didn't mean. . ."

Eric smiled softly and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I will be. All you have to do is ask."

Calleigh looked at him. Really looked, "Is this the real Eric Delko talking?"

Eric didn't speak, he didn't trust himself to. His eyes were serious as he nodded once.

Calleigh smiled, covering his hand with hers, "Thank you. I will."

THE END


End file.
